heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Be Yourself
Be Yourself is when the heroes tries to impress their friends, family members or love interest to change their image and not be a loser, geek, etc. Usually, that means being unfashionable, out of shape, overweight, uncool and a complete and utter failure as well as having poor social skills. It can carry the message that you can be worthy of love and acceptance without sacrificing the things that make you who you are and value your unique traits rather than hide them to fit in. But if done poorly or too often, it can imply that any kind of personal growth is bad and you must never try a new look, pick up new interests or make new friends. Here are reasons why they need to be themselves: *Being famous, pretend to be rich, having superpowers, impress someone's love or something else does not mean that you have to change as long you can be yourself *Being nobody isn't a bad thing, because you have a kind heart and it may be hard to change if you want something better in your life *Being different from society is hard if you want to impress people that you're not worthless Examples *Ariel: can't be with the man of her dreams, but her Deal with Ursula robs her of her voice which she could have told Eric who she was. *Aladdin: Pretending to be the overbearing, pompous "Prince Ali" only alienates the hero from Princess Jasmine who finds the earnest, resourceful "street rat" more appealing. *Mumble: made all the difference in the world by being himself with dancing than just singing. *Po: this is key to understanding the Dragon Scroll's message which contains the power to make whoever reads it one of the greatest kung fu masters in existence. It's a blank scroll that shows nothing, but the true secret of the Dragon Scroll is that there is no secret ingredient. The most important factor in your success is you and your desire/determination to improve yourself. *Shrek: in the second film, he begins to feel insecure of his relationship with Fiona and tries to make it right by taking a potion to turn them into an human form, but Fiona assures him that he's already everything she wants and they decide not to make the transformation permanent, becoming ogres again after the stroke of midnight. *Miles Morales: Prior to his big heroic moment, Miles is wearing a cheap Halloween Spider-Man costume, spends his time trying and failing to be Spider-Man. Later, when he figures out how to be his own Spider-Man instead of an inferior copy of the first one, he comes up with his own design and uses that. *Mater: Realizing his foolish, goofy behavior and worrying about what others will think of him if he exposes the mastermind of the Lemons, Mater is comforted by his best friend, Lightning McQueen who tells him to be himself and to not change his ways no matter what people may say or think about him; this allows Mater and McQueen to finally reconcile. *Yona: In She's All Yak, Sandbar explains that he invited Yona to the School of Friendship's Amity Ball because he likes her as herself and not "as a pony", prompting her to go back to the dance. *Eddy: At the end of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy realizes that being a jerk to others was what was keeping him from being liked by the other kids. He starts being himself, and he finally gets accepted by the kids with his friends. *Patrick Star: In Big Pink Loser, Patrick imitates everything Spongebob does so he can win an award. At the end, Patrick ends up getting an award for something he himself is good at: doing absolutely nothing. This convinces Patrick to stop copying Spongebob, and go back to doing what he does best. *Bobby Santiago: In Store Wars With the Casagrandes, Bobby learns that rather than try to make the Mercado like the High 'N' Buy, they can stay in business by providing their customers with everything they need and knowing what they like. Quotes Gallery Images Professor_and_the_PPG.jpg|Professor Utonium tells his girls that even though they're special, they have to be themselves once Townsville understand that they're not bad, but good girls with great powers Penny_Fitzgerald_and_Gumball_Watterson_on_The_Shell_8.png|Gumball Watterson tells to Penny to have to be herself and to broke her shell,even her father,Patrick Fitzgerald was worried about her safety. Po's self-discovery.png|Po realizing the true message of the Dragon Scroll, there is no ultimate power to becoming great; you and your belief in yourself is the key to true success. Mater.png|Mater being told by Lightning McQueen to be himself no matter what people say, and to not change his ways if people do not take him seriously. Grinch_feel_nervous.jpg|Even though the Grinch redeemed himself, he was very scared and nervous to come after what he have done. But with a little courage, he finally face his fear and just be himself Beegenie.jpg|Aladdin being told by Genie to just be himself than the overbearing "Prince Ali" to Princess Jasmine. Videos Aladdin and Genie Tell her the truth!|Genie tells to Aladdin to be himself and tells the truth to Jasmine. Gumball Penny Breaks Free! The Shell Cartoon Network Sandbar cheers up Yona|Sandbar explaining that he invited Yona to the School of Friendship's Amity Ball because he liked her as herself and not "as a pony", prompting her to go back to the dance. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Symbolism